Soy Torpe Siendo Malo
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Shindou y Tachimukai ahora aparentan ser "tipos malos"? ¿Kariya, Hikaru, Nishiki y Midori se quedaron atrapados en un árbol? ¿El cumpleaños de Sangoku? ¿Kirino en el hospital? ¿Shindou enamorado? ¿Ardillas rabiosas? Humor&Romance. ShindouxAkane y TachimukaixHaruna. -AngyLopez


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Hola, vengo aquí con otro one-shot, pero… está ubicado en el Go…Sí lo sé es raro en mí xD a decir verdad no he hecho nada hasta ahora ubicado en el Go! Sin utilizar a los del Galaxy, es por eso que esto fue un gran reto xD porque la verdad a mí no mucho me gusta hacerlo ubicados en ese tiempo pues no tengo experiencia, pero al final eso es alguna especie de Universo Alterno o lo que sea… bueno es un fic.

Parejas: ShindouxAkane y algo de TachimukaixHaruna.

Como última nota~ esto va para alguien en especifico, su identidad la revelare hasta el final de one-shot, por ahora disfruten la lectura~.

* * *

_:::::Jueves 12:::::_

La enorme habitación dejaría asombrado a cualquiera, era simplemente grandiosa, todo increíblemente ordenado, una cama espectacularmente cómoda, ventanas enormes en las cuales entraban los hermosos rayos de sol, aquel cuarto podría valer millones de yenes. Y todo esto era admirado por un chico que se encontraba con su amigo en el mismo lugar, ese chico era Kirino Ranmaru quien estaba con su compañero Shindou Takuto, ambos yacían allí pues los dos se les había ocurrido la idea de hacer un video sobre la vida del chico del cabello ondulado ¿Para qué hacer tal cosa? La respuesta es muy sencilla… es para hacer felices a las fans del chico centrocampista.

Y su amigo con cabello rosa era quien grababa absolutamente todo, pero por supuesto que él hacia su mejor esfuerzo por entender la tecnología de la cámara que le había prestado su amigo, sin embargo por más que intentara comprender como funcionaba el aparato lo único que conseguía era enojarse.

—Shindou tu boba cámara no sirve. —reprochó Kirino mientras hacia una mueca.

—Que no la sepas usar no significa que no sirva.

— Como sea… —susurró el defensa para después tocar un botón y logrando al fin encender la cámara—. ¡Ya la encendí! Ahora di algo de tu vida.

— ¿Por qué te alegras solo la encendiste? Me pregunto… ¿Cómo te pondrás cuando sepas grabar? Harás una fiesta y eso…bueno… —habló el chico con cabello marrón, trato de mirar a la cámara, pero se puso nervioso y comenzó a ver para otros lugares menos hacia la cámara—, no sé qué decir.

—Di algo interesante sobre tu vida diaria y esas cosas que adoran las chicas sobre ti.

—Ah… soy Shindou Takuto, estoy en segundo año de secundario, estudio en Raimon y amo a los animales hasta morir…

— ¡Eso ya lo saben tus fans! Cuéntales algo que no sepan, bueno excepto lo de los animales.

—Si son supuestamente mis fans… ¿No saben todo acerca de mí?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Kirino, mejor apaga la cámara.

—"_Apenas si supe encenderla… ¿Cómo se apaga esta cosa?" _—pensó el chico de los ojos azules—. Ah… claro.

—Sabes, pensaba hablar acerca de mis cuestiones personales, pero… es como si hablara sobre Flofi.

— ¿Quién es Flofi? —preguntó Kirino mientras seguía buscando donde se apagaba el estúpido aparato, por lo tanto todo lo que decía Shindou quedaba grabado.

—Flofi, ¿no la recuerdas?

— ¿Es una chica?

— ¡¿Chica?! ¡No, es mi mantita!

—…

Silencio total, fue lo que reino en ese momento… pasaron cinco segundos para que su amigo comenzara a matarse de la risa. Sí, era lo más vergonzoso que el centrocampista pudo haber admitido, era un secreto que solo Kirino sabía, pero que normalmente olvidaba pues terminaba muriéndose de la risa además de que después de reírse le restaba importancia. Shindou intento ignorar la risa de su compañero e intento calmarla echándole un vaso con agua en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Shindou! ¡Te he dicho que no me mojes así! —exclamó con ira el defensa.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo quieres que te moje?! Kirino eres muy complicado casi tanto como una chica…

— ¡Me refería a mojarme en general! Además no soy una chica.

—Pues pareces…

— ¡Jamás me digas eso! Suena realmente ofensivo, yo no te digo que pareces un… eh… ah… espera déjame pensar en algo ofensivo…

—No encontraras nada ofensivo, y por cierto ahora que lo pienso, si fueras chica y fueras mi fan ¿Qué te interesaría saber de mí?

—Shindou eso que me acabas de decir suena más ofensivo que lo anterior….

—Kirino, eso no es una respuesta válida.

— ¿Sabes el significado de ofensivo?

—Claro, si no lo supiera no hubiera podido demandar a Kariya por decirme "zoquete".

— ¿Y ganaste el juicio?

—No, fallaron a favor de Kariya, ganó solo porque era amigo del juez.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el chico de cabello rosa.

—Simple, los vi tomándose una foto al terminar el juicio, lo único malo es que la cámara tenía un flash muy fuerte.

— ¿Y qué les pasó?

—No lo sé… solo sé que el flash era muy fuerte.

—Entonces… ¿Para qué lo mencionas?

—Quería hacer conversación ya que eres tan amargado que ni siquiera quieres hablarme.

— ¡No soy amargado! Lo único que quiero es que digas algunos secretos de tu vida para publicarlo y hacer enormemente felices a tus fans.

— ¿Crees que voy a contar mis secretos? Kirino eso no serviría de nada, solo hará que se burlen de mí… como cuando era niño…

_En un jardín de niños prestigiosos se encontraba el chico con el cabello ondulado caminando tranquilamente, hasta que unos niños con aspecto de multimillonarios comenzaron a burlarse de él._

—_Shindou apenas si es millonario. —se burló un niño realmente odioso parecido a __Ricky Ricón*._

_— ¡No me molesten! —lloriqueó el pequeño Takuto—. ¡Me hacen sentir realmente mal! _

_—Bueno esa es la idea. —comentó otro de los niños._

_— ¡Mamá! —exclamó el pequeño de cabello ondulado, pero por haber corrido apresuradamente se resbalo y cayó en la caja de arena del patio de juegos—. ¡Noooooooo! _

—Aún sigo recordando sus estúpidas risas… ¡Qué suerte que puse esa rata en su mochila!

—Shindou… ¿Desde pequeño ya eras llorón? —preguntó Kirino para fastidiar a su compañero—. Y… ¿Cómo que una rata?

—Jajajaja, no me haces reír, Kirino, y lo de la rata es confidencial. —rió fingidamente el centrocampista.

—Amargado…

—Sabes, a pesar de todo, no diría ninguno de mis secretos. —habló el castaño mientras se acostaba en su cama—. Es un alivio que la cámara no esté encendida, no sé qué haría si estuvieras grabando todo esto y lo publicaras en TubeYou**

—Ah… sí claro, no estoy grabando nada… —aseguró el defensa mientras seguía intentando apagar ese estúpido aparato—. "Tranquilo Ranmaru, tú sabrás como hacerlo… ¿o no? A lo mejor, debería aventarla por allá y fingir que fue un accidente… ¡No, Shindou se daría cuenta y todo se tornaría raro!"

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado su amigo—. Te ves… como…

— ¡No digas que como una niña!

—Iba a decir pensativo, aunque viéndolo por el otro lado… sí…

— ¿Seguirás insistiendo con lo de siempre?

—Sería mejor si te fueras a casa. —sugirió Shindou mientras le lanzaba una almohada a su amigo.

—Como quieras… —susurró el chico con cabello rosa, sin embargo antes de retirarse escucho un ruido—. ¿Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó su compañero para que después se escuchara de nuevo lo mismo.

— ¡¿Eso?!

—A lo mejor es una de esas ardillas que se vuelven locas, me ha pasado mucho hasta me han contado de una llamada Pipo***.

—No lo creo… tal vez es un ladrón.

— ¡¿La-Ladrón?! —gritó sorprendido el chico millonario mientras buscada algo en su armario para poder golpear al sospechoso y lo único que encontró fue… una almohada rosa.

—Wow el arma más poderosa que puedes tener. —comentó sarcásticamente, Kirino.

—Deja de quejarte y ayuda… y por cierto está almohada es especial…

—Así… ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—La he tenido desde que era un bebé…

— ¡No me cuentes otro de tus recuerdos donde lloras!

—Ya, está bien… ¡busquemos a Pipo!

Ambos chicos bajaron a la cocina, tomaron todos los objetos de metal que consideraban útiles, cosas como ollas, sartenes, espátulas… entre otras más. Mientras que afuera en la ventana del cuarto del chico del cabello ondulado, estaban dos chicos, que eran muy bien conocidos, uno de ellos solo buscaba fastidiar y el otro lo acompañaba ya que era su amigo. Esos dos jóvenes estaban trepados en el árbol que daba justo a la ventana del centrocampista. Por ello Kariya Masaki aprovecho la oportunidad para poder fastidiar a Kirino ya que sabía que iba a estar allí, por otro lado Kageyama Hikaru estaba acompañándolo porque según su compañero "lo iba a llevar a un lugar divertido", por supuesto que él le creyó y terminó estando atrapado en el árbol con él.

¿Por qué estaban "atrapados"? Bueno la respuesta es que la escalera que habían traído se cayó, y no es como si él y Kariya le tuviesen miedo a las alturas, claro que no, más bien la altura del árbol era tan grande como la mansión de Shindou, pues la habitación del chico de cabello castaño era una de las que se encontraban hasta lo más alto. Y ahora ambos chicos estaban metidos en ese "estúpido árbol".

—Kariya… sigo pensando que esto fue mala idea. —comentó el chico con el cabello color azul violeta mientras se aferraba con fuerza al tronco del árbol.

— ¡No seas miedoso! —exclamó el chico con los ojos de color marrón oro, quien estaba aferrado a Hikaru—. Además así estamos bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, aquí no hay ardillas rabiosas o lobos asesinos y por supuesto payasos aterradores.

—Me preocupa que ambos nos resbalemos y caigamos en el suelo.

—Hikaru, eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro, primero te dejo caer a ti antes que a mí.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué co-cosa?! —preguntó asustado el chico de los ojos negros.

—Solo bromeo jajajajajajaja, quería ver tu expresión de asustado. —se burló el defensa para después soltarse de su amigo y mirar hacia abajo, lo que provoco que sintiera el miedo más grande del mundo—. ¡Hikaru ayúdame! ¡Tú eres mi hermano!

—No somos hermanos.

— ¡Tú eres mi amigo!

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó el delantero mientras soltaba el tronco y tomaba a Kariya de la ropa—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, ahora que lo pienso… sí, fue mala idea. —admitió el chico del cabello color azul opaco—. ¡Qué mala idea tuviste, Hikaru!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero Kariya, fue tu idea!

—Realmente no lo recuerdo, pero fue tu culpa.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio, sin embargo, el chico inocente comenzó a soltar un poco a su amigo.

—Hi-Hikaru… ¿No estás molesto verdad?

—Realmente… sí, tú y tus bromas son muy pesadas a veces…

—Hi-ka-ru ¿Me soltarias?

—No lo sé, aún sigo analizando mi respuesta, se me hace difícil decidir entre soportar otra broma o acabar con ellas…

— ¡Prometo no hacerte más bromas!

—Hum… oferta muy tentadora, pero… ¿te puedo creer?

— ¡Te lo prometo por lo más valioso que tengo!

— ¿Qué es?

—Nuestra amistad y este tatuaje de mejores amigos, claro es falso, pero es significativo… —murmuró Kariya con lagrimas de cocodrilo**** para después sentir que subía al árbol.

— ¿En verdad lo es?

—Pues… no, solo lo dije para que no me soltaras, ahora hay que fastidiar a Kirino., y por cierto este tatuaje me lo hice ahorita y dice "Kirino apesta" ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

—Nunca vas a cambiar.

—Tsk, ¿Quién necesita el cambio?

—Bueno, está… el cambio de ropa, el cambio de personalidad que siempre utilizas para engañarme…

—Ya entendí, no soy retrasado mental. —respondió ofendido el defensa.

—Está bien, pero no podemos descartar la posibilidad.

— ¡Hikaru! Pensé que éramos amigos por eso me hice este tatuaje… —sollozó fingidamente Kariya.

— ¿Quieres convertirte en Shindou?

—No, solo intentaba hacer conversación ya que estamos atascados en está porquería de árbol.

— ¡No le digas porquería! Es un hermoso regalo de la naturaleza.

—Por favor… yo soy un hermoso regalo de la naturaleza.

—Yo en verdad lo dudo mucho…

—A mí parecer soy hermoso… también me lo dijo Midorikawa-san.

—Pero él no es muy confiable que digamos… a veces miente como cualquier adulto.

— ¡En primera yo soy extremadamente hermoso más que Shindou, en segunda Midorikawa-san es alguien a quien respeto, en tercera…! Ah…. No sé… Kirino apesta.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho Hiroto-san?

—Me dijo que era especial.

—Y también le creíste.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Y-Yo nada… es solo que… Quiero ir al baño.

—Bueno ve… yo no te lo estoy impidiendo.

— ¡Ka-Kariya no pue-puedo hacerlo aquí! Por eso dije "quiero ir al baño".

—Pufff, por favor, cualquiera con gran valor puede hacerlo aquí… —comentó el chico defensa mientras miraba hacia abajo y le comenzaba a dar un mareo horrible, luego de eso se aferro a la punta de la rama y pudo visualizar a Kirino y Shindou con armaduras caseras—. Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

— ¡A un Kariya cobarde!

— ¡Hikaru deja de decir la verdad! Digo… ¡Deja de mentir!

—Estoy aburrido, me hubiera quedado en casa.

—No te quejes, esto es de lo más divertido, ya verás, ahora tengo una idea para hacerles una broma a ese par de bobos.

—Yo solo quiero irme a casa, me siento realmente deprimido en esa cochinada de árbol. —reprochó el chico delantero mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia la ventana.

— ¿No que amabas al árbol?

—Ya no… ¿Piensas hacer una broma?

—Claro que no… ¡Pienso hacer una ultra mega broma! Créeme no se la esperaran.

— ¿Les darás un sándwich podrido?

—Ah… Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru…. No sabes hacer una buena broma, lo que hare será arrogarles bellotas desde aquí.

— ¿Esa esa es tu enorme y fabulosa broma?

—Sí y no, luego de eso fingiremos estar atorados en el árbol, después cuando nos rescaten haremos que se atoren en el árbol, luego huiremos y los dejaremos aquí abandonados sin nada que hacer jajajajajaja el plan perfecto, además las bellotas están llenas de mi saliva.

— ¿Y como se supone que saldremos de aquí?

—Yo…. no pensé en eso… déjame analizarlo un rato más.

—Como sea…

Los minutos pasaron junto a los segundos, las cosas seguían extremadamente iguales. Aunque parezca estúpido, los dos chicos que estaban dentro de la casa, parecían hacer el ridículo ya que en vez de buscar a un "ladrón" comenzaron a pelear contra una ardilla que estaba allí, la perseguían por todas partes. Kariya empezó a morirse de la risa por ver tanta tontería, pues cada vez que Kirino intentaba darle a la ardilla le terminaba dando a Shindou, y cuando el chico con el cabello marrón intentaba darle a Pipo*** terminaba destruyendo una de sus pertenencias. Todo siguió igual por un gran rato, Hikaru comenzó a buscar su celular, estaba seguro que se lo había llevado y al parecer su amigo estaba usando su propio teléfono para otra de sus bromas.

—Jejejeje lo subiré a TubeYou**. —se rió Kariya.

— ¡¿Estás grabando todo?!

—Cállate, arruinaras la grabación.

—Pero… ¡No es correcto!

—En estos tiempos… ¿Qué es correcto?

— ¡Kariya! No es momento para tus estúpidas bromas, necesitamos salir de aquí.

—Acostúmbrate, ahora viviremos aquí, seremos parte de la familia de las ardillas, y tú serás la ardilla boba y yo la inteligente.

—Esto no me agrada.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja, Kirino se resbalo, jajajajajajajajaja!

El chico con el cabello azul violeta vio hacia abajo, apenas si podía visualizar unas cosas que parecían hormigas o algo así, luego escucho unos gritos que identifico rápidamente… eran Nishiki Ryouma y Midori Seto. Al parecer estaban discutiendo por algo realmente tonto, pero Hikaru le resto importancia y comenzó a arrojar bellotas para llamar la atención, sin embargo la chica pensó que había sido su compañero el que le había arrojado tal objeto por ello comenzaron a discutir más. El chico delantero estaba cansándose, así que lo que hizo fue arrojar uno de sus zapatos para llamar la atención ya que tal vez así se darían cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañado el chico.

— ¿No es obvio? Es un zapato ¡Baboso!

— ¡Ya sé! Pero… ¿de quién es?

—Haber… dámelo… —habló la chica mientras tomaba "amablemente" el objeto en cuestión—. Es obvio que es de Hikaru.

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Es simple… Aquí tiene su nombre.

—Ah… ¡¿Hikaru está en problemas?!

—Parece que sí, lo más probable es que este atorado en este árbol. —indicó Midori mientras tocaba el árbol—. Además allí hay unas escaleras que parece que se cayeron.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlos! —sugirió entusiasta el chico para después tomar la escalera y comenzar a subir al árbol.

—No lo vas a conseguir. —desalentó Midori.

— ¡Ya verás cómo lo hago y te quedaras tan asombrada que….! ¡No hablaras por una semana!

—Oh, sí claro, no hablare, Tenma será el rey de España, Tsurugi parecerá una persona normal, Kirino se verá como un chico y Shindou se dará cuenta de que Akane le toma fotos.

— ¿Qué Akane qué?

—"_Pero... será más imbécil, ah… otro idiota". _—pensó la chica mientras comenzaba a ver como el chico subía la escalera, pero había algo que sabía perfectamente, sabía que le iba a salir mal, por ello comenzó a molestarlo—. ¡Nishiki, te caerás y yo tendré como siempre la razón!

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo seré el héroe del día!

—O el imbécil de siempre…

— ¡Calla!

—Oh, ¿te desconcentro? ¡Que lastima!

— ¡Deja de hablar!

— ¡Nishiki se va a caer! ¡Nishiki se va a caer! ¡Nishiki se va a caer! —siguió gritando lo mismo por varios minutos en lo que subía, provocando que se asustara y que comenzara a darle miedo la altura.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Si me caigo podría morir o peor aún quedar… estúpido!

— ¡Bueno eso ya pasó!

— ¡Chistosa! ¡No es momento para tus comentarios bobos!

—No son tontos, son extremadamente inteligentes.

— ¡Son bobos porque yo lo digo! Ahora siento como si… estuviera a punto de caerme y sufrir una herida extremadamente grande.

Nishiki había llegado hasta arriba con los otros dos chicos. Hikaru sonrió de felicidad pues a lo mejor iban a ser salvados, Kariya seguía riéndose y grabando las tonterías de los otros dos. Él joven que acababa de llegar los miro extrañados, se le hacía realmente estúpido subir a un árbol tan alto, era realmente peligroso, pero le resto importancia e intento comenzar una conversación.

—Y… ¿Cómo están?

—Pues bien, estamos aquí aburridos, tratando de bajar de este apestoso árbol.

—Pero… ¿Kariya no está muy ocupado? —preguntó el chico del cabello negro.

—Da igual, de todas formas hay que salir de aquí o volverá a pasar algo malo.

— ¡Hikaru no necesitamos ayuda! —exclamó arrogantemente, Kariya.

— ¡¿Se quedaran atorados en el árbol?! —gritó la chica del cabello color bermellón.

— ¡Claro que no! —exclamó furioso, Nishiki, quien ya había subido al árbol, sin embargo dejo caer la escalera por enojarse con Midori.

— ¡Noooooooo! —gritó sorprendido, Hikaru—. ¡Moriremos los tres aquí!

— ¡Tranquilo! Yo seré el héroe está vez… ¡Saldremos de esta situación porque yo lo digo!

—Podrían bajar la voz… trato de grabar algo bueno. —murmuró el chico con el cabello color azul opaco.

—Me voy a deprimir… —susurró decepcionantemente el delantero de Raimon, luego miro hacia abajo y pudo visualizar a la chica—. ¡Hey, Midori sácanos de aquí por favor!

— ¡No le pidas favores a ella! ¡Verás que comenzara a sermonearnos sobre lo estúpidos que somos! —reprochó exageradamente el chico con cabello negro.

— ¡Ayúdanos! —siguió exclamando el chico ignorando totalmente a su compañero.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que los voy a ayudar? —cuestionó fastidiada la chica.

—Bueno… ¡Sube aquí con nosotros!

— ¡No los ayudare a menos que hagamos cambios de favores!

— ¿Qué es cambio de favores? —preguntó inocentemente el chico del cabello azul violeta.

—Es simple… —dijo Kariya, quien había dejado a un lado su grabación ya que Shindou y Kirino se habían ido a otra habitación—, ella nos da algo y nosotros le devolvemos el favor dándole lo que ella nos pida.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso? —cuestionó Hikaru mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el tronco del árbol.

—No sé, a lo mejor sí, pero como Midori es una chica supongo que… ¡Nos pedirá algo de muerte!

— ¡¿Q-Qu-Qué?! —tartamudeó incrédulo y asustado el delantero de Raimon.

— ¡Nos pedirá nuestra alma! ¡Nos dejara sin vida! ¡Moriremos en el proceso y no veremos a nuestros seres queridos! Pero tranquilo, no hay que tener miedo….

— ¿En serio?

—Sí… ¡Hay que tener pavor! ¡La mejor elección es que nos quedemos en este cochino árbol!

—Eh… creo que ustedes dos dramatizan. —se quejó Nishiki.

—Lo dice el que siempre discute con ella. —indicó el chico de cabello azul opaco mientras indicaba el lugar donde supuestamente estaba Midori.

—Pero eso que señalas es un arbusto feo. —corrigió Hikaru.

—Oh… ¿no son lo mismo?

—Cállense, ella podría escucharlos.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Hacemos trato o no? —preguntó cansada la chica.

— ¡Depende! ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó molesto, Kariya.

—Yo quiero… hum… ¡Que Nishiki admita que soy mejor que él y que siempre tengo la razón! ¡Y que haga todo lo que yo diga por una semana!

— ¡Eso jamás va a pasar! —exclamó el aludido.

—Vamos Nishiki quiero salir de este árbol… tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de Sangoku. —comentó Hikaru para persuadir a su amigo.

— ¿Para qué le vas a comprar un regalo? —preguntó estúpidamente el chico con el cabello azul opaco.

—Mañana es su cumpleaños. —respondió el chico del cabello azul violeta.

— ¡¿Y por qué nadie me dijo?! —cuestionó alterado Nishiki, pues él había olvidado eso por completo, en cambio Kariya ignoro el hecho de que fuera su cumpleaños.

—Sangoku me contó que en todos sus cumpleaños nada bueno le pasa, es por eso que no le gusta celebrarlo, además yo quería hacerle una broma. —contó el defensa mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el árbol.

— ¡Kariya! No es de buenas personas hacerles bromas a las personas en su cumpleaños.

—Hikaru, no es de chicos normales ser tan inocentemente bobos.

— ¡Hey! No es de chicas normales hacerme decir esas tonterías.

—Nishiki… ¿Lo dirás? —preguntó ilusionado el chico inocente.

—Eh… está bien.

— ¡Genial, saldremos de aquí! —gritó alegre, Hikaru.

— ¡Midori, él lo gritara! —exclamó, Kariya.

— ¡Bien, pues quiero escucharlo!

—¡Yo Nishiki Ryouma, confieso que soy un tonto, Midori es mucho más lista que yo, siempre tiene la razón, es superior a mí! ¡Prometo hacer lo que ella me diga por una semana! ¡También acepto que eres más fuerte que yo!

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo gorila?!

— ¡Sí! ¿Y qué?

—Bueno, no los ayudo y me voy de aquí.

— ¡No, no te vayas! —exclamó Hikaru y Kariya.

—Dejen que se vaya, vendrá alguien más a rescatarnos.

— ¿Y si nadie viene? —preguntó Kariya.

—Neh, ya volverá.

:::::_Cinco minutos después:::::_

—Sí, alguien vendrá a ayudarnos.

— ¡Es el fin!

—Yo no diría eso… ¡ahí viene!

— ¡Yeah, seguiremos vivos! —dijo alegremente el chico delantero.

— ¡No larga…! —intentó exclamar Nishiki, pero alguien lo golpeo en el tobillo—. ¡Hey, Kariya! ¿Acaso me pateaste?

— ¡Yo no fui! Fue esa ardilla de allá. —indicó tranquilamente el chico con el cabello color azul opaco—. Nos hicimos amigos. —se acerco al animal, sin embargo fue atacado por la ardilla—. ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Asqueroso animal! —logró hacer que el la ardilla lo dejara en paz tirándola por un lado.

—Ajá, amigos. —dijo sarcásticamente, Hikaru.

—Cállate, Hikaru.

— ¡Da igual! Nishiki dilo.

—Está bien, ¡yo Nishiki, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, canción!

— ¿Canción? —preguntó Kariya.

—Es que me acorde de una canción que se llamaba canción.

—Que nombre tan extraño. —comentó Hikaru.

—A mí me gusto. —habló Kariya.

— ¡Si Nishiki no lo dice bien no los ayudo!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Yo Nishiki Ryouma prometo hacer lo que Midori Seto me diga, ella es más inteligente y mejor que yo en todo sentido!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Eres increíblemente hermosa en comparación a mí, que soy un horrible bestia!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué le digo? —le preguntó el chico con cabello negro a los otros dos.

—Dile que eres un tonto y que tienes cara de sapo.

—Está bien, ¡soy un tonto y tengo cara de…! ¿Qué? —preguntó Nishiki pues se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Excelente… ¡Lo grabe y los ayudare!

— ¡¿Lo grabo?! ¡Eso no era parte del trato! —gritó molesto Nishiki.

—Tampoco era parte del trato que dijes que yo soy más inteligente, pero bueno…

— ¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó furioso el chico del cabello negro.

— ¡Ya voy a subir! —exclamó la chica para luego recoger la escalera y comenzar a subir.

— ¡Vamos a vivir! —gritó con emoción Hikaru.

Y justo cuando llego la chica del cabello color bermellón, se levanto en la rama, vio hacia abajo y le dio un mareo espantoso, estaba a punto de caerse, pero Nishiki la agarro de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que cayera. Los otros dos miraban la escena incrédulos, pues habían perdido su última oportunidad para salir de aquella pesadilla mientras los otros dos estaban todavía intentando no perder el equilibrio. Por un instante Midori se sintió rara al sentir cerca de Nishiki, por lo que lo primero que hizo al sentirse mejor fue darle un codazo al chico para que la soltara, cosa que funciono.

— ¡¿Por qué no me agarraste de esa manera?! —preguntó sonrojada y alterada la única chica allí.

— ¿Eh?... —cuestionó extrañado el chico del cabello color negro—. ¡Yo solo estaba ayudándote! Además si te soltaba te ibas a caer y… eso ya sabes.

— ¡Pe-Pero…! —intentó exclamar la chica, sin embargo fue interrumpida por Kariya.

— ¡Cálmense, no ven que no me dejan ver lo que pasa adentro de la casa!

— ¡Kariya, me quiero ir de aquí! —gritó decepcionado el chico con el cabello azul violeta—. El único que se está divirtiendo aquí eres tú.

—Concuerdo con Hikaru. —apoyó Midori.

—Yo estoy de lado de Kariya. —admitió Nishiki.

—Te recuerdo que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga. —recordó la chica para luego tomar del cabello al chico y llevarlo hasta donde ella estaba—. O… no cumplirás tu palabra.

—"_Tengo que cumplir mi palabra… pero… Midori no nos ayudo a bajar… eso no era parte del trato... Hum… significa que no hay trato" —_pensó el chico del cabello negro—. Midori… me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es simple, el trato era que nos ayudaras a bajar y seguimos atorados eso significa que no tengo que hacerte caso.

—Te recuerdo que el trato que hice con Hikaru fue que yo tenía que subir. —arremetió la chica del cabello color bermellón para dejar a los tres chicos con la boca abierta.

— ¡No es justo! Eso significa que tengo que hacer lo que me digas... —dedujo por sí solo, Nishiki.

—Exacto…

—Y ahora…. Quiero que… te sientes aquí y me digas que tengo la razón.

—Ah… como sea. —murmuró Nishiki para después sentarse a la par de la chica y comenzar a decir lo que había pedido su nueva jefa.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Kariya? —preguntó cansado su amigo.

—Nada… hay que esperar a que alguien note que no estamos, luego de eso comenzaran a buscarnos y eso…

— ¿En verdad crees que se den cuenta de que no estamos?

— ¡Claro! Que sería de ellos sin el fabuloso de Kariya.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí?

—Ah… bueno extrañarían tu presencia. —contestó el chico con el cabello azul opaco para después observar una mirada de molestia de parte de su compañero—. Está bien, nos extrañarían mucho a los dos.

—No te creo… de igual forma no importa… —comentó Hikaru mientras intentaba mirar al cielo, pero no pudo pues las ramas del árbol se lo impidieron—. Ah… estúpido árbol.

Así estos cuatro chicos quedaron atrapados en un árbol que según ellos es su pesadilla, todos se sentían extraños en aquel lugar, no había experimentado tal cosa en su vida, bueno hay una primera vez para todo, eso está claro, ahora ellos esperan su salvación.

* * *

Shindou y Kirino estaban escondidos debajo de una cama, aterrados por la ardilla rabiosa. Ambos estaban esperando a que la ardilla saliera de alguna parte para que ellos pudieran salir gritando y corriendo por todas partes, lastimosamente el animal parecía haber desaparecido de tal forma que solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento que entraba por la habitación.

—Shindou… ¿Por qué nos escondemos debajo de la cama de tus padres?

—Recuerda que la ardilla arruino mi cama, además aquí es más cómodo.

— ¡¿Cómodo?! Aquí hay mucho polvo, bacterias y eso.

—Kirino, te quejas mucho.

—No me quejo, simplemente te reclamo lo que no me agrada de todo esto.

—Eso es quejarse.

—No me importa, lo único que quiero es que dejes de jalarme la ropa.

—Yo no te estoy jalando nada.

— ¿De qué hablas? Siento que alguien me está jalando el pantalón.

Los dos tragaron saliva, respiraron hondo para luego encender una linterna e iluminar, comenzaron a observar todo, lograron ver, ropa, calcetines, bolsas muy costosas, pulseras, y una ardilla, ambos chicos ignoraron la presencia de aquel animal, luego de unos segundos reaccionaron y volvieron a ver a la ardilla.

— ¿Shin-Shindou? —preguntó asustado, Kirino mientras intentaba salir de su sorpresa—. ¡La ardilla rabiosa!

— ¡Corre, corre, por tu vida! ¡Y no dejes que Pipo*** te atrape!

Salieron rápido de la cama, corrieron hacia los pasillos de la casa, ni siquiera miraron para atrás, su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada, sus corazones se les iban a salir y justo cuando llegaron frente a las escaleras Kirino Ranmaru se resbalo, comenzó a rodar por las grandes escaleras de la mansión del centrocampista hasta llegar hacia abajo. Shindou bajo rápido y llamó al hospital para que pudieran atender rápido a su amigo.

— ¿Estás consiente?

—….

El chico con el cabello rosa no contesto.

—Kirino… por favor… reacciona, me estoy asustado.

—…

—¡Estúpida ardilla! ¡¿Estás feliz?! ¡Acabas de herir a mi mejor amigo! —exclamó a todo pulmón el de cabello castaño mientras comenzaba a sentir unas grandes ganas de llorar.

—Shindou... —murmuró el defensa, sin embargo su amigo no lo escucho.

—Pobre, esto fue culpa… de la asquerosa ardilla.

Pasaron treinta minutos, la ambulancia llegó, el centrocampista entro en ella junto a los paramédicos y su amigo desmayado. Cuando llegaron al hospital, rápidamente llevaron al defensa a urgencias, Shindou se quedo viendo como llevaban lejos a su amigo, mientras que él se quedaba en la sala de espera estuvo ahí por mucho tiempo, intentando controlar su angustia ya que se sentía mal por lo que le pasó a su compañero, por unos instantes parecía que todo lo que sentía era culpa, intentó ya no pensar en eso, salió de la sala de espera, camino, pero al sentirse de nuevo que cometió un error al dejar que Kirino corriera solo por las escaleras comenzó a correr, trataba de huir de sus problemas, sin embargo, se tropezó con una chica muy familiar.

— ¡P-Perdón yo…! —exclamó tartamudeando Shindou—. No quise lastimarte. —justo en ese momento el castaño fijo su vista en los ojos de ella y se quedo en blanco, no sabía que decir, pues era muy vergonzoso chocar con alguien que de por si has visto, pero a la que casi no le hablas, además la mirada de Akane Yamana estaba llena de dulzura y compasión.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Shin-sama? —preguntó preocupada la castaña.

—No diría bien, siento culpa.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Pues Kirino se cayó de las escaleras y ahora está en urgencias, yo…tuve la culpa, debí de haber precavido la situación.

—Pero usted no lo empujo de las escalera, todo fue un accidente.

—Tal vez… aunque eso no quita el hecho de que yo haya tenido algo de culpa, digo si me hubiera fijado, no hubiera pasado esto ahora no sé si mi amigo está bien o no.

—Kirino es un chico muy fuerte, tranquilo, él estará mejor, ya verá que todo estaba muy bien. —trató de consolar Akane para después sonreír.

—Hum…

—Usted no debe preocuparse, él sabe que tiene el apoyo de sus amigos y mientras el sepa que usted se preocupa por él, todo estará mejor.

—Y-Yo… quizá… tienes razón, necesito clamarme, voy a la cafetería. —dijo Shindou para después voltear a ver a la chica —. ¿No vas a venir?

— ¿D-De ver-verdad?

—Sí, bueno quiero agradecerte tu apoyo, vamos, ven conmigo. —invitó con un poco más de alegría el castaño para después acercase a ella, tomarla de la mano y llevarla junto a él.

—"_Shin-sama me está invitando a comer algo, me siento rara y nerviosa, pero feliz". _—pensó al chica de los ojos color lavanda mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

—Ah… es verdad, gracias por tu ayuda, yo… —comenzó a hablar el chico castaño, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera.

—Hey, joven. —habló Fuyuka Kudou.

— ¿S-Sí? —preguntó nervioso el centrocampista.

—Tú amiguito ya está estable, puedes pasar a verlo.

— ¡¿En serio?! —interrogó emocionado Shindou.

—Sí, también puede pasar tu novia. —comentó en forma de burla la enfermera provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico y un gran rubor por parte de la chica.

—N-No e-es lo que parece. —intentó excusar el castaño.

—De todas formas vayan a ver a su compañero.

Los dos asintieron para luego ser llevados por la señorita Fuyuka hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el defensa. Justo cuando entraron a la habitación pudieron observar a Kirino, en una cama con un brazo enyesado y algunos moretones, realmente todo parecía normal ante el chico del cabello rosa, pero había notado algo muy extraño, Shindou estaba tomando de la mano a la mánager, rápidamente comprendió algo que no era, pero no iba a decir nada enfrente de la chica.

—Kirino, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupado su amigo.

—Pues, me siento extraño con está cosa, pero he estado mejor.

—Espero que pronto se recupere. —habló Akane.

—Je, muchas gracias. —agradeció el defensa para luego intentar tener una conversación a solas con su compañero—. Akane ¿puedes traerme un jugo de manzana, por favor?

—Claro, Kirino. —aceptó sin ningún problema la castaño para después irse junto a la enfermera.

—Y… gran susto el que nos llevamos ¿no? —cuestionó el chico con cabello ondulado.

—Sí, aunque a pesar de lo malo conseguiste algo bueno ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, dime ¿qué pasó con Akane?

— ¿Akane?

—Ajá, la chica que estaba contigo, ya sabes Akane Yamana, no me vas a negar que no hubo nada entre ustedes, los vi tomados de la mano. —dijo Kirino provocando que Shindou analizara sus acciones y recordara lo anterior.

—Sólo me estaba apoyando, me sentía mal, ella me ayudo y eso, nada fuera de lo normal.

—No es malo ser novios de manita sudada*****. —comentó de forma burlona el del cabello rosa ocasionando un sonrojo de parte de su amigo.

— ¡Y-Yo n-no so-soy el novio de manita sudada***** de ella!

—Oh, ¿por qué la tomabas de la mano? Debería llamarte… ¡Shindou el rompe corazones! Jajajajajaja.

Con cada comentario dado por el defensa, Shindou, se ponía rojo.

—Es de mala educación reírte de tus amigos.

—También lo es negar a tu novia.

—Una vez más te lo repito, no somos nada, y si la tome de la mano fue porque… no lo sé, me nació hacerlo y ya.

—Uh, entonces… ¿no te gusta?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Shindou, a veces me pregunto si en verdad eres tan inocente como aparentas.

—Jajajaja, no me haces reír, Kirino, mira ella…

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración la aludida entro por la puerta.

—Aquí tienes tu jugo. —dijo la castaña mientras se lo entregaba al herido.

— ¡Gracias, Akane! —exclamó feliz el defensa.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó tímidamente la chica.

—Ah, pues tengo calor y ahora que lo preguntas tengo hambre. —contestó Shindou para luego darse cuenta de su error—. Lo si-siento.

—Desde que me te vi entrar a la habitación me siento mejor. —dijo sin pensar, Kirino, luego le regalo una gran sonrisa a la castaña.

Ahora el centrocampista se sentía desplazada y algo mal, no es como si le irritara que su amigo simpatizara con la de los ojos lavanda, claro que no, sólo detestaba que le dijera cosas bonitas sólo para conseguir que ella le ayudara. En ese mismo instante, el castaño hizo una mueca en señal de enojo. Realmente desde hace un tiempo que conocía a Akane, pero no de verdad, sólo la miraba de lejos, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hablarse más, aunque él quisiera no existía algo más que los hiciera conocerse mejor… o quizás no.

—"_Es verdad, el video para mis fans, tal vez, ella pueda ayudarme". _—pensó astutamente Shindou, para luego dirigirse a la castaña y mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Disculpa, ¿podrías venir conmigo al parque? Quisiera conversar contigo.

—Cla-Claro.

—Entonces hay que irnos, Kirino, vengo a verte más tarde, recupérate. —deseó el centrocampista para luego ver a su compañera—. Vámonos.

— ¡Shindou ten suerte! —exclamó el defensa para molestar a su amigo.

Obviamente el centrocampista ignoro lo dicho por su compañero, pues no le interesaba lo que dijera, lo único que quera ahora era lograr que ella aceptara grabar lo que quería mientras llegaban al parque el castaño intento comenzar una conversación.

—Hum… tú…

— ¿Sí?

—Nada, este, mejor olvídalo.

—…

— ¿No dirás nada?

—Dijo que lo olvidara.

—Ah… por supuesto, pero pensé que dirías algo, no sé…

—…

—"_Siento que trata de evitar conversar conmigo… ¿tendré algo malo? ¿No le caeré bien? De hecho ahora que lo pienso, jamás me ha hablado, ni siquiera porque es una mánager del equipo e incluso creo que ni siquiera me menciona, ¿me odiara o algo así? Bueno antes me hablo con normalidad, pero es la primera vez que tuvimos un contacto verbal…". _

—"_¿Qué pensara Shin-sama? Tal vez mi presencia le molesta… pero si es así ¿por qué me habrá invitado al parque? No comprendo nada, a lo mejor sólo necesita conversar con alguien". _

Justo en ese momento los dos se voltearon a ver y tuvieron un contacto visual muy extraño, pues sintieron una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por su cuerpo, lo raro es que no era desagradable, era como un…"_Clic" _que surgió entre los dos.

—Creo que empezamos mal. —comentó el del cabello ondulado mientras observaba a la chica—. Hay que presentarnos formalmente. —sonrió al igual que ella—. Soy Shindou Takuto, jugo futbol y me gustaría que habláramos más.

—Y-Yo me llamó Aka-Akane Ya-Yamana, m-me gus-gusta tomar fotos y… —se presentó la de los ojos color lavanda, estaba nerviosa, pero al ver la mirada y la sonrisa del chico se armo de valor y termino la oración—. Me encantaría que nos conociéramos más.

—Que bien… ¿No te caigo mal?

—Usted me simpatiza mucho.

—Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Shindou mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

—Por supuesto.

—Mira, lo que pasa es quiero hacer un video para mis fans. —explicó el centrocampista dejando a la castaña mirándolo extraño—. Fue idea de Kirino, el punto es que no sé qué decir o hacer, además no tengo a alguien que grabe bien.

—Comprendo, quiere que lo ayude a grabar y que le de ideas sobre que decir.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, estaba pensando en sólo tomarme fotos, porque supongo que eso es lo que más les gusta a las chicas ¿no? —supuso el castaño, pero según la chica ella estaba equivocado y se lo iba a explicar.

—Usted no necesita fotos para alentar a sus fans, a lo mejor en algún momento sirven de algo, pero si en verdad quiere impactarlas, lo más mejor que puede hacer es hablar de sus sueños, lo que siente al jugar futbol, sobre lo que sabe, lo que siente y lleva por dentro, quizá esto de sirva de algo.

Mientras ella hablaba él se quedo en blanco, definitivamente no conocía para nada a Akane, si fuera así sabría que le daría una respuesta de tal magnitud, pero como no es así simplemente se quedo pensando en cómo era ella y en su forma de pensar, definitivamente era un gran chica.

—"_Ella es de buenos sentimientos, tiene un gran forma de pensar, se ve tranquila y sobre todo tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora… sí, no necesito negarlo ella es alguien que increíble". _

— ¿No le gusto la idea? —preguntó algo decepcionada la castaña.

—Realmente no diría que me gusto… —comenzó a decir cambiando la expresión en el rostro de ella, ahora se encontraba más triste—, creo que me fascina.

— ¿E-En se-serio?

—Por supuesto, quisiera que me ayudaras, eres como si supieras lo que ellas quisiera, como si tú también fueras mi fan.

Al terminar de decir eso la chica de los ojos color violeta se sonrojo y esta vez él lo noto provocando que se pusiera nervioso.

—C-Creo q-que debería ir-irme ya. —intentó despedirse la mánager, sin embargo, el jugador de Raimon la detuvo, agarrándole la muñeca.

Shindou Takuto no podía explicar porque hizo eso, simplemente fue como una acción espontanea provocada por la necesidad de seguir conversando con ella, no lo entendía por completo simplemente desea tenerle cerca un rato más, aunque no lo pudiera explicar sabía perfectamente que tenía que seguir hablando con ella, había tantas cosas que podía decirle, muchas palabras con las que podría expresarse, pero las primeras que le salieron fueron…

— ¿Por qué te vas?

—Tengo algunas pendientes…

—Podría ayudarte en tus pendientes.

—No lo sé.

—Yo me ofrezco, de todas formas no me urge ir a ver a Kirino.

—Está bien. —aceptó algo avergonzada la gerente.

—Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Ah… voy a cuidar perros.

— ¿Cuidar perros?

—Sí, bueno es que recaudo dinero para donarlo al hospital o a los orfanatos. —respondió algo avergonzada la castaña dejando nuevamente impactado al del cabello ondulado, verdaderamente tenía un corazón muy noble, nuevamente él la vio de forma diferente a como era antes, ya no ignoraba tanto su presencia—. No creo que le guste la idea, sé que a usted le gustan los gatos.

—Oh, que me gusten los gatos no quiere decir que no me agraden los perros, espera… ¿cómo supiste lo de los gatos?

—Escuche que sus gatos no les agradaba Kirino.

—Ah, es verdad, nunca lo voy a entender, supongo que su mala vibra llega hasta mis mascotas. —dijo Shindou provocando en Akane una pequeña risa—. "_Cuando ríe siento algo raro en el estomago, tal vez tengo hambre". _

—Bueno…

— ¿Eh?

—Tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, perdón, vámonos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un nuevo rumbo ya que no pudieron llegar al parque, se redirigieron hacia una casa un poco lejos, caminaron por varios minutos, por supuesto que conversaron de muchas cosas, sobre el futbol, sus vidas, lo que les interesaba, lo que anhelaban, sus sueños, por una parte Akane se sentía en las nubes, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que con Shindou Takuto, el chico que había comenzado a admirar desde hacía un tiempo, no podía negar que se sentía bien, pero había algo de lo que estaba consiente desde hacía un tiempo que dejó de tomarle fotos al centrocampista, sus razones eran muchas y en verdad necesitaba analizar mejor las cosas.

Y Shindou Takuto se sentía un tipo de mezclas de sentimientos que había logrado sentir desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no era lo mismo, no podía comparar esos dos sentimientos, él siempre es conocido por ser muy inteligente, pero realmente sus sentimientos no los entendía al cien por ciento, ahora se encontraba en un lio de emociones incomprendidas. La miró otra vez, ella era alguien a quien no conocía anteriormente, su única pregunta desde que la vio en el hospital fue "¿Por qué no nos conocíamos antes?" Ver a una persona de lejos no es conocerla, la conoces cuando profundizas una amistad, así fue como lo comprendió el jugador de Raimon.

Al llegar a la casa Akane recibió al animal el cual era un perro de esas grandes, Shindou rápidamente se preocupo, sin embargo la mánager le aseguro que se encontraba bien, los dos comenzaron a caminar junto a la mascota, se encontraban en esas calles amplias de la Ciudad de Inazuma, no había ninguna persona que pudieran ver, los arboles y la tranquilidad del día eran realmente hermosos, aunque hacia un poco de frío. Y sin previo aviso el perro comenzó a jalar más fuerte de lo normal provocando que la castaña casi se cayera, pero el centrocampista actuó rápido y con sus brazos la rodeo agarrando también la correa del animal.

—"_Shin-sama…" _

—"_De nuevo está sensación". _

Ella y él se encontraban juntos, muy unidos, cualquier persona que los viera pensarían que eran pareja, obviamente la gerente se sonrojo mientras que el castaño estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía por lo que lo único que apareció en su rostro fue una gran sonrisa.

—No voy a permitir que lo lleves a este animal tú sola. —dijo con mucha confianza Shindou, después tomo la correa del animal en sus manos y dejo a la chica a un lado—. Akane Yamana, necesitas cuidarte más y ser más cuidadosa, por ahora que estás conmigo yo te protegeré.

— ¿Proteger? —murmuró Akane, sin embargo él no lo escucho.

— ¡Haber! Perro quédate tranquilo… —ordenó el castaño mientras agarraba con fuerza al animal después vio a la chica quien estaba con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

—"_¿Por qué actúa así conmigo? Nunca se me dirigió a así a mí de esa manera… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?" _

Las horas pasaron, sus pensamientos seguían rondando lejos, los sentimientos y emociones brotaban como mariposas en el aire, los dos parecían conectarse de manera especial, a pesar de todo lo que él pensaba y ella analizaba, ninguna comprendía el porqué de esa mezcla de sensaciones en el cuerpo. El atardecer estaba cerca, por lo que regresaron al perro a su debido dueño, una vez hecho el deber, Akane se disponía a irse a casa, pero Shindou como todo un caballero se ofreció a irla a dejar a la casa, pero antes ambos acordaron ir al hospital para ver a Kirino. Su caminata se tornaba lenta por la conversación que sostenían, así se tardaban más y más minutos en avanzar y el anochecer se acercaba, como también el frío, por unos instantes Shindou noto que la mánager sufría de la consecuencia del clima. Sin dudarlo se quito la chaqueta se la coloco encima a la castaña.

—N-No es ne-necesario.

—Tranquila, si tienes frío no dudes en ponerte mi chaqueta, además no voy aceptar que me la devuelvas.

—Es-Esta bi-bien. —tartamudeó un poco del frío y los nervios, nuevamente sintió una mezcla de emociones al sentir que Shindou se acerca a ella para ayudarla a colocarse la chaqueta.

— ¿Sientes menos frío? —preguntó amablemente el centrocampista.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —contestó sonrojada, Akane.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya se encontraban enfrente del hospital, entraron hasta llegar a la habitación del defensa, cuando ingresaron Kirino se encontraba dormido.

—Parece que está bien. —indicó Shindou.

—Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme. —comentó la de los ojos lavanda para después sacar su cámara de su mochila y tomarle una foto al chico del cabello color rosado.

— ¿Por qué le tomas una foto?

—Porque es interesante y no creo volver a tener una oportunidad de ver a Kirino dormido. —respondió para luego dejar la cámara en la cama del herido.

— ¿También le tomas fotos a todos los del equipo?

—Pues… s-sí.

— ¿Me has tomado a mí?

—Ah… —masculló tímidamente la gerente, pero al intentar contestar algo, la enfermera la llamó, rápidamente ella salió de la habitación dejando su cámara en la habitación.

—Qué raro, ¿por qué se habrá puesto tan nerviosa?

— ¿Shindou? —llamó confundido el defensa captando así la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Akane?

— ¿Cita? ¿Acaso insistes con esa tontería?

—Como se supone que deje de insistir si aún sigues con ella, además tiene tu chaqueta.

— ¿Ya estabas despierto?

—Jejejeje, bueno son detalles, el punto es que deberías prestarle más atención a tus sentimientos.

—Aun estando con el brazo roto sigues siendo igual.

—Dudo cambiar mi forma de ser solo por rodar por las escaleras de tu casa, hum… quizá me sienta un poco más inútil.

—Mira no pasa nada entre ella y yo.

— ¡Shindou date cuenta! Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de ti, incluso te toma fotos.

— ¡Le toma fotos a todos!

— ¡Sí, pero a ti más!

—Te voy a comprobar que no es cierto. —dijo el castaño para después tomar la cámara de Akane y comenzar a revisar las fotos, luego de unos minutos se quedo sorprendido—. ¿Qu-Qué?

—Tan mal están…

—Akane está enamorada de Tsurugi…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tsurugi?!

— ¡Como lo escuchaste! Ella tiene miles de fotos de él en su cámara.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡¿Cómo puedo equivocarme?! ¡Mira! —exclamó Shindou para después mostrarle a Kirino todas las fotos.

— ¿Co-Cómo?

—No sé… pero ella vivirá toda su vida aferrada a un amor imposible.

—Shindou, por favor, ella puede enamorarse de alguien más, sin embargo, antes ella era tu mayor fan.

— ¿Mi mayor fan?

—Sí, de hecho, al que le tomaba muchas fotos era a ti. —contestó tranquilamente Kirino provocando que Shindou se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

—Me-Mentiroso.

—Yo no mintiendo y mucho menos cuando somos amigos.

—Pe-Pero… —tartamudeó el castaño después de un rato comprendió que debió haber conocido más a la chica mucho antes porque ahora se dio cuenta de que perdió algo que era posiblemente le correspondía—. ¿Qué diablos le mira a Tsurugi? Digo es un idiota.

—Shindou… tú no piensas así, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Qué pasa? Acabo de perder, tal vez a la mi fan número uno. —soltó de golpe el centrocampista y exactamente uno segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—. "_Dije… ¿mi fan número uno? … ¡Sí, lo dije! Akane era mí fan, mía y no del tonto pálido ojos raros de Tsurugi" _

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con burla, Kirino.

— ¡Ella es mi fan número uno y no del baboso alienígena de Tsurugi!

— ¿Alienígena?

— ¡Sí, alienígena! ¿Nunca has visto su rostro? Parece que pertenece a otro planeta.

—"_Shindou pierde su madurez cuando le quitan algo, es como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete". _

—Kirino, dime ¿qué es lo que Tsurugi tengo que yo no?

—Tal vez esa apariencia alienígena.

—Jajajajajaja, hablo en serio.

—Quizá es un chico malo, nunca lo he visto con el uniforme de la escuela, a lo mejor a ella le atraen los tipos como Tsurugi.

— ¿Chico malo? … ¡Sí eso! Necesito convertirme en una bestia salvaje.

— ¿Eso no ya lo eres? —susurró Kirino, pero su amigo no lo escucho por estar pensando en muchas tonterías.

—Tendré que buscar una chaqueta negra y ropa oscura…

— ¿De verdad lo harás?

—Pues sí, no le veo lo malo.

—Yo sí veo lo malo.

—Pufff, ni que fuera a meterme en problemas y aunque consiga uno que otro problema, valdrá la pena si tengo de vuelta a "_mi" _fan número uno.

—Hum… si te metes en problemas creo que yo te ayudare.

—Oh, supongo que también me ayudaras con eso de…

Antes de terminar la oración se vio interrumpido por la mánager, quien acababa de entrar.

—Disculpen me tengo que ir. —comentó la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y su cámara.

—Espera, yo quiero acompañarte a tu casa. —ofreció el chico con el cabello ondulado.

—No se tiene que preocupar por mí, yo estaré bien, adiós. —aseguró Akane para después tomar sus cosas e irse dejando al castaño disgustado.

—Yo quería acompañarla y… —habló Shindou para después darse cuenta de que ella se había llevado su chaqueta—. ¿Mi chaqueta? ¡Espera yo quiero acompañarte! —exclamó para después correr hacia el pasillo, comenzó a mirar para todos lados y se dio cuenta que la gerente estaba siendo acompañada por Tsurugi.

Una inmensa tristeza le invadió no pudo evitar sentir un enojo fuerte, frente a sus ojos miraba como la castaña se alejaba de él por estar con "_ese". _Suspiro decepcionado, miro hacia abajo, intentó pensar, pero todas sus emociones se apoderaban de él, deseaba tanto entender lo que pasaba, sin embargo, simplemente regreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Nada en especial, sólo vi la a ella junto al sucio alienígena.

— ¿Sucio alienígena?

— ¡Sí, esa cosa asquerosa y rara! ¡Desearía…!

— ¿Desearías?

—Poder ser como él, así volvería a ser mi fan número uno.

—Shindou, te ayudare con eso y conseguiremos que Akane este contigo.

—Gracias, Kirino.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Ya sabes cómo te voy a ayudar quisiera algo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podrías traerme un jugo de manzana?

—No estás invalido, párate y ve tú a traerlo.

— ¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que tuve el accidente en tu casa.

— ¿Y?

—Bah, mejor voy yo, de todas formas, Akane si me lo hubiera traido.

—Jajajajajaja, baboso, siento que solo quieres aprovecharte de tu… hum… ¿invalides?

— ¡¿Invalides?! ¡Tengo un brazo roto! ¡¿Podrías traerme mi jugo?!

— ¡No!

— ¡Shindou!

— ¡Kirino!

— ¡Tráeme mi jugo!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¡Neh! Iré yo. —comentó molesto el defensa, pero al intentar parase Fuyuka llegó.

— ¿Pasó algo niños?

—No. —respondieron ambos chicos.

— ¿Kirino quisieras algo? —preguntó amablemente la enfermera.

—Sí, me gustaría beber un jugo de manzana.

—Bueno, estoy algo ocupada ahora… ¿Shindou podrías traerle tú el jugo a Kirino?

—"_Diablos, Kirino siempre se sale con la suya". —_pensó el chico del cabello ondulado mientras miraba con una mirada asesina a su amigo—. Está bien.

—Gracias. —dijeron Fuyuka y Kirino.

—Como sea. —murmuró furioso el centrocampista para después salir de la habitación.

Siguió su camino hacia la máquina expendedora, analizó lo que pensaba hacer, llegó a muchas conclusiones, pero solo una era la indica… "_Me comportare como si no me importara nada en el mundo, me vestiré como sea y romperé todas las reglas a mi alrededor". _

* * *

Parecía la peor situación allí se encontraban los cuatro sentados en la rama de un árbol lleno de ardillas. Kariya miraba hacia el cielo, molestaba a sus amigos para entretenerse un rato, Hikaru intentaba superar su estado depresivo en el que se encontraba, Nishiki "conversaba" con Midori, y de cualquier forma todos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, cansados y… ¿hambrientos? Quizá este último no aplica para el Kageyama Hikaru, pues el ya desde un rato se encontraba comiendo a escondidas un trozo de pastel, según él su suerte estaba cambiando, sin embargo, su amigo estaba a punto de cambiar eso…

—Hikaru… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Kariya.

—Na-Nada.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?

— ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso?

—Sí, tú, nervioso.

—Hum, yo no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada divertido.

—Eso es una mentira, cada vez que mientes mueves el ojo derecho.

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó el chico con el cabello color azul violeta mientras movía su ojo derecho.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó exaltado, Kariya, para después comenzar a jalar lo que Hikaru sostenía en sus manos.

— ¡Nada, Kariya, déjame en paz!

— ¡No!

— ¡Ahhhhh! —gritó enojado, Hikaru, intentado que su compañero lo dejara tranquilo, sin embargo ambos terminaron tirando el pedazo de pastel que él ocultaba.

— ¿Qué era eso?

—Mi pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo. —contestó decepcionado el chico delantero.

— ¡Se acabo, Midori, ya no voy a hablarte, me iré con mis verdaderos amigos! —exclamó harto Nishiki para después irse con sus demás amigos—. ¿Tienen algo de comer?

—No. —respondió tranquilamente el chico con el cabello azul opaco.

—Ya no son mis amigos.

—Mi pastel… —susurró Hikaru.

—Deja de llorar por tu pastel, apuesto que ni era delicioso.

—Era de tu sabor favorito.

—Lloraremos por él.

— ¡Basta Kariya! Acabas de romper lo único importante para mí en este árbol.

— ¿Nuestra amistad?

— ¡No, mi pedazo de pastel!

— ¡Chicos, cálmense! Si siguen discutiendo se cansaran más rápido. —habló Nishiki.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Kariya.

—Ah… sigan discutiendo.

Así los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo hasta que terminaron enojados entre sí, luego de unos minutos Hikaru Kageyama se encontraba haciendo un trato con una ardilla, era simple, él le daba bellotas y la ardilla le traiga comida de la cocina de Shindou, todo iba tan bien, si no fuera porque Kariya Masaki lo estaba vigilando y cuando se dio cuenta le arrebato lo que el pequeño animalito le había traido.

— ¡Ja! Sabía que estabas haciendo algo raro…

— ¡Devuélveme mi sándwich!

— ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

—Ah…

— ¡Hikaru dímelo ya!

— ¡Bien! Se lo pedía a esta ardillita.

— ¿Te hiciste amigo de una ardillita?

—Sí, no puedes quejarte, también soy amigo tuyo.

—Jajajaja, no me haces reír. —rió fingidamente Kariya para después mirar el sándwich y comérselo.

— ¡Hey! Eso era mío.

—Pues ya no.

—Hum… no importa de todas formas se lo puedo pedir a la ardilla.

Nuevamente se acerco al animalito y le pidió otro sándwich, pero lo único malo es que cada vez que la ardilla le traía algo a Hikaru, sus otros dos amigos se lo comían, todo siguió igual por varios minutos, hasta que el delantero se cansó.

— ¡Basta! ¡Yo me voy a comer este sándwich porque yo se lo pedí a la ardilla! —exclamó irritado Hikaru, para después comenzar a jalar el sándwich, pero sus demás compañeros también comenzaron a pelear por el bocadillo—. ¡Dénmelo es mío!

— ¡Suéltalo ahora es mío! —reclamó el chico con cabello negro.

— ¡No, es mío! —gritó enojado Kariya.

Los tres se siguieron peleando por el sándwich hasta que la chica los interrumpió gritando.

— ¡Parecen gorilas peleándose por una banana! —exclamó molesta Midori provocando que por unos segundos los tres chicos se miraran entre sí, pero de todos modos se siguieron debatiendo por quien se quedaba con el bocadillo.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba Tachimukai Yuuki, comiendo ramen en el restaurant del Rairaiken, tratando de olvidar sus problemas, sentado en una silla alejado de cualquiera y del mundo, pensando en la única chica que le provoca una sonrisa, ganas de pensar más allá de lo esperado, de imaginar mil cosas. Desde que tenía trece años había sentido algo por ella. Jamás se lo dijo por miedo a ser rechazado, suspiró, miró resignado una foto de hacía muchos años, nuevamente su corazón latía fuertemente al recordarla y todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo, Endou Mamoru.

—Hey, Tachimukai, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ah… vine de visita y también tengo hambre ¿y usted?

—Quise comer en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—No diré nada, simplemente tengo ganas de comer fideos.

—Por lo menos usted tiene a una mujer que lo espera en casa.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que…

— ¿Te sientes solo? Tranquilo tienes muchos amigos.

—No es eso, es que…

— Es por Haruna. —terminó la frase Endou dejando impactado a su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

—Por tu forma de mirar y suspirar, sonaba a que era por una mujer y pensé en Haruna.

—No sé qué hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirle, pero siempre me gana el miedo, ya sabes Kido es un tanto sobre protector.

—Bueno, el único que tuvo una especie de cita con ella fue Fudou.

— ¿Fu-Fudou?

—Sí, fue una gran confusión causada por un lío sobre un rumor, pero para ganarte el corazón de una chica tienes que tratarla como se merece, con cuidado y siempre ser sincero.

—Tal vez… deba actuar como un tipo malo para llamar su atención. —dijo Tachimukai ignorando todo lo dicho por Endou.

—Es-Espera, ¿no me escuchaste?

— ¡Estoy decidido a conquistar el corazón de mi Haruna Otonashi!

— ¡Ta-Tachimukai! No te precipites.

—Me tengo que ir. —comentó el ex portero de Inazuma Japón, justo cuando salió vio la motocicleta de Tobitaka y se la llevo.

Luego de cinco minutos Tobitaka se dio cuenta y Endou tuvo que hacerse cargo de los daños.

* * *

Ya era el tan ansiado viernes, un día que se disfruta por ser último de la semana escolar, cada quien se alegraba que el fin de semana estuviera cerca, además en la escuela Raimon siempre pasaba algo interesante los días viernes, y esta vez no era la excepción, todo mundo se impacto al ver que Shindou Takuto y Kirino Ranmaru llegaron con una nueva apariencia. Chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca, pantalones de lona, y zapatos negros llevaban puesto los dos chicos, quienes a su paso intimidan a la mayoría de los alumnos de la secundaria ya que su forma de vestir decía que eran malos.

Parecía que todos en la escuela estaban impresionados por el cambio de imagen, los rumores corrieron rápido en la escuela, hasta llegar hasta el equipo de futbol y por supuesto a Akane Yamana. Sonó el timbre de la secundaria, los alumnos ingresaron con normalidad mientras que los dos nuevos chicos malos caminaban sin preocupación alguna. Shindou y Kirino siguieron su camino hasta terminar en frente de la chica castaña, la cual estaba en estado de shock por lo que estaba viendo, todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que el centrocampista se tropezó y cayó de cara.

—"_Shin-sama…". _

—"_Estúpido…". —_pensó Kirino.

—"_Ahhh, me duele la cara". _—se quejó mentalmente Shindou mientras se paraba y fingía que no sentía nada—. Estoy bien. —dijo con una voz muy profunda para ocultar su dolor.

—"_Que voz tan fea". —_criticó en su mente el chico con cabello rosa—. Shindou.

—Hablaremos después Ranmaru.

—"_¿Desde cuándo me llama así?". _

—Vámonos.

Ambos chicos se fueron de allí, todo siguió su curso, por más que Akane quiso intentar hablar con Shindou no pude pues siempre ocurría algo inesperado. Entraba un profesor, la llamaban a ella o a él, y la peor de todas era que el chico del cabello ondulado se rodeaba de chicas que querían conversar con él, esa última le dolía mucho tanto que prefirió evitar estar cerca de Shindou, de verdad deseaba mejor evitar sentir celos. Y el chico castaño se encontraba como loco buscando por toda la escuela a la chica de los ojos lavanda, porque a pesar de sus intentos parecía ser ignorado.

El día pasó volando, ninguno se presento en el club de futbol ni al entrenamiento, en vez de estar jugando futbol algunos se reunieron en el patio de la casa de Sangoku Taichi, quien cumplía años, pero la mayoría no había llegado, inventaban excusas tontas como "Estoy ocupado", "Tengo una reunión familiar", "No estoy en condiciones de ir". Al final los únicos en la fiesta eran Aoi, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shinsuke y Taiyou.

— ¿Por qué no llegaron los demás? —preguntó extrañado, Tenma.

—No lo sé. —respondió Tsurugi.

—A lo mejor no son tan amigos de Sangoku como nosotros. —supuso Shinsuke.

—Dudo que eso sea verdad, la mayoría no se perdería de una reunión. —habló Aoi.

—Nada de lo que dicen es verdad, la única razón para no salir a ninguna parte en un día como hoy es obvia. —dijo Taiyou para después comenzar a colocar el mantel a las mesas mientras que los demás lo miraban confusos—. Hoy es viernes trece, el día conocido como el de la mala suerte.

— ¿Vi-Viernes trece? —preguntó asustado Shinsuke.

—De igual forma, Hikaru, Kariya, Nishiki y Midori no contestan las llamadas que les hice. —informó Aoi—.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ninguno de ellos llegó a la escuela hoy. —continuó diciendo Shinsuke.

—La única que me dijo que no se sentía bien fue Akane y por eso no vino. —recordó Aoi.

—A mí Shindou me dijo que asistiría a la fiesta a la hora que él quisiera, supongo que Kirino hará lo mismo. —mencionó Tsurugi.

—Que deprimente. —dijo Taiyou.

— ¡Hey, anímense! ¡Le haremos la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños a Sangoku! —exclamó animado Tenma.

Luego de intentar adornar un rato, pues todo lo que hacían se terminaba cayendo o simplemente alguien lo arruinaba, dejaron el patio como pudieron, al rato todos esperaban la llegada del cumpleañero, quien había sido enviado por su madre para comprar un par de cosas. Al cabo de un tiempo, Sangoku entró en su casa y como no vio a nadie, camino hasta llegar al patio, donde alguien le vendo rápidamente los ojos con un trapo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me están secuestrando! —gritó asustado Sangoku para después meterle un codazo a Tsurugi, quien era el que le había vendado los ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Tsurugi para después golpear con una vara en la cabeza al portero.

—…

— ¿Qué? El me golpeo primero.

—…

—Tsk, siempre es lo mismo en estas fiestas de cumpleaños.

— ¡Tsurugi! Es inhumano golpear a alguien así —regañó enojado Tenma.

—Es increíble, golpeo a alguien en un partido de futbol y nadie dice nada, golpeo a Sangoku en el patio de su casa y todo el mundo se queja.

—Es su cumpleaños —recordó Aoi.

—Oh, no me digas —habló sarcásticamente el del cabello azul—. No lo sabía, vine por puro gusto al patio de la casa de Sangoku.

—Tu sarcasmo fingido es una… —comenzó a decir Taiyou desconcertando a varios.

— ¡Taiyou! —reclamaron todos.

— ¿Qué? Su sarcasmo es una cochinada.

—Yo pensé que diría otra cosa —comentó Shinsuke.

— ¡Que importa si dice la mala palabra número once! —exclamó Tsurugi.

— ¿Cómo sabe que es la once? —preguntó Aoi.

—Es fácil, lo vi en una caricatura llamaba Bob espon…

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Tsurugi mira caricaturas —opinó asustado Taiyou.

—Las miraba con mi hermano cuando era más pequeño.

—Tsurugi no seas mentiroso yo te vi viéndolo hace unos días —desmintió Tenma a su amigo provocando que se avergonzara.

— ¡Te-Tenma! ¡Vete al rincón con este sombrero que dice "Burro"! —gritó furioso el alienígena es decir, el delantero.

—Oh, detesto ese sombrero. —se quejó el chico castaño.

— ¡Chicos! Dejen sus tonterías a un lado y mejor sigamos ordenando lo de la fiesta… —pidió Aoi, pero en ese instante Sangoku se estaba levantando por lo que Tsurugi lo volvió a golpear.

—Tsk, detesto que se despierte antes de tiempo.

— ¿Qué haremos? Cuando se despierte se va a enojar por el golpe —supuso Shinsuke.

—Tengo una idea… —comentó Tsurugi para después colocar una rama, que había arrancado de un árbol, en la cabeza de Sangoku.

—No se la va a creer —opinó Taiyou.

—Tienes razón —aceptó el delantero para luego arrancar otra rama del árbol y colocarla de nuevo en la cabeza del portero, después puso tres manzanas cerca del lugar donde estaba Sangoku—. Ahora si es creíble.

—Claro… —susurró Aoi en señal de cansancio ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

Terminaron de acomodar un par de cosas inconclusas y a la vez vigilaban el estado de su amigo desmayado, pues la mayoría se encontraban preocupados por el estado de él. Todos los que se encontraban allí se sentían algo extraños porque… ¿viernes trece? No lo podían creer, ninguno de ellos era supersticioso, pero sus demás compañeros lo eran y exageradamente y eso… pero ¿Qué culpa podía tener Sangoku de tener su cumpleaños en un viernes trece? Lo más curioso de todo eso es que el portero el día que nació fue en un viernes trece, tal vez a eso se debe tanta mala suerte.

* * *

Haruna Otonashi, siempre soñó con muchas en su vida la mayoría a lo mejor eran demasiado fantasiosas, pero en su interior desde que entró en la secundaria siempre había deseado una relación especial con un chico al que considerara especial, sin embargo al pasó de los años, todo ello lo fue dejando atrás y llevo a cabo uno de sus sueños, trabajar en una escuela a favor del futbol. Sus días ahora eran demasiado matutinos sin nada interesante, lo último emocionante vivido era que de vez en cuando miraba a sus amigos de la adolescencia, pero por alguna extraña razón ese viernes trece se sentía rara, a lo mejor presentía lo que estaba cerca. No le importo, nuevamente se hallaba organizando unos papeles, luego de salir de la oficina salió a la puerta de la escuela, vio a su hermano y le comentó un par de cosas.

Su conversación no tenia gran relevancia, sin embargo, el ruido de una motocicleta llamó la atención de los dos. Voltearon a ver y vieron a Tachimukai Yuuki, vestido como pandillero, bueno en resumen era como esos viejos motociclistas. Ambos se quedaron pasmados.

El ex portero de Inazuma Japón se acerco a Haruna, quien seguía en estado de shock, por lo que al verla directamente a los ojos le sonrió, pero lo primero que hizo la del cabello azul después de salir de su estado de shock fue mirarlo con desaprobación. Y lo peor de todo era Kido Yuuto quien después de verlo de pies a cabeza, fue suspirar para después susurrarle un "_Te vez ridículo"._ Al final se termino quedando solo con ella, pues el hermano sobre protector se había retirado.

Ella no lo entendía, siempre cuando era jóvenes, Haruna miraba a Tachimukai como un chico con gran corazón lleno de ternura y dulzura, pero ahora se encontraba con alguien que apenas reconocía, sólo se sentía molesta, quería en verdad de vuelta a esa dulce persona, con una sonrisa inspiradora llena de alegría y motivación.

— ¡¿Estás demente?! Tratar de cambiar así de la nada es una idea estúpida, además… ¡Como fuiste capaza de venirte a Inazuma y dejar tus responsabilidades a un lado! ¡No es correcto, es una irresponsabilidad! ¡Deberías pensar mejor las cosas…!

Él la miraba embobado, adoraba que ella lo regañara, pues era la única forma de sentir cerca a la del cabello azul, sin embargo, necesitaba decirle que la quería que había vivido enamorado de ella desde que termino el FFI, no aguanto más, sin siquiera avisar, Tachimukai, tomó de los brazos a Haruna y la besó.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ella. Había actuado así porque necesitaba llamar su atención, cuando comprendió ello, correspondió los sentimientos de su amigo, sin pensarlo con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Tachimukai y así ambos estaban besándose en frente de la puerta de la escuela, por lo que algunos estudiantes ya estaban presenciando la escena. Todo parecía ir tan bien sólo que al final se separaron pues escucharon el murmullos de las personas a su alrededor.

Y justamente observaron a Kido, parado en frente de ellos viéndolos con su mirada fría.

—Hermano…yo…yo

—Haruna… ¿es en serio? ¿Con Tachimukai?

—… her-hermano.

— ¡Sí, es conmigo! Yo quiero mucho a tu hermana, la he querido desde el momento en el que supe que siempre me iba a apoyar. Prometo cuidarla, vigilar que no le pase nada, no le hare daño alguno y la tratare con cuidado porque es lo más preciado en mi vida.

—Tachimukai —murmuraron Kido y Haruna.

—Sé que no parezco la gran cosa, pero mi vida no la imagino con otra persona que no seas tú, Haruna.

—"_Había olvidado que Tachimukai ha crecido". _—pensó Haruna para después correr a abrazar al amor de su vida—. No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Kido no tuvo otra que resignarse, tanto Tachimukai como él, habían madurado y por supuesto sabía perfectamente que su hermana algún día encontraría un buen tipo con el que se casaría. Suspiro, los miro a los dos y simplemente sonrió.

—Al final de cuentas, el novio que conseguiste con es un delincuente, ni un presumido, mujeriego, desquiciado, ni nada de eso. No me opondré de todas formas tal vez así se le va el mal humor a mi hermana.

— ¡Hermano!

—Perdón solo bromeaba. —se disculpó Kido—. Los voy a dejar solos, pero no hagan nada raro.

Así el de los lentes verdes se fue.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a una fiesta? —preguntó Haruna.

—Depende… ¿es de niños o de adultos?

—De niños.

—Oh, entonces voy, en las fiestas de adultos me aburro y me quedo dormido.

A ella le salió una risa por el comentario de su novio.

—Bien… y ahora que lo pienso… ¿somos novios, verdad?

—Por supuesto, ¿no había quedado claro?

—Es que no me dijiste formalmente.

—Lo hare después.

—Bien, vamos a la fiesta de Sangoku.

Así la pareja se fue de la escuela Raimon, tomados de la mano, sólo que no se fueron caminando, ambos se subieron a la motocicleta propiedad de Tobitaka Seiya.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes seguía muriéndose de aburriendo en el "asqueroso árbol". Ya ninguno tenía ninguna diversión, bueno Kariya vio por la mañana como Shindou se resbala de la cama por estar soñando cosas "raras" según él había comentado. Hikaru por fin comió algo, pero durmió muy poco ya que toda la noche Midori roncaba y Nishiki hablaba dormido además de que Kariya no lo dejaba de molestar, de cualquier manera los cuatro seguían buscando una forma de salir del árbol.

Hikaru había intentado ya muchas formas de salir de allí, pero para ser sincero lo único que no se le había ocurrido fue llamar a alguien…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no he llamado a nadie por teléfono?

—Porque eres "único" —contestó burlonamente Kariya para después darse cuenta de la magnitud de la pregunta—. Ah… es verdad.

— ¿Acaso son tan estúpidos? —cuestionó Midori.

— ¿Y tú por qué no lo habías hecho antes? —preguntó Nishiki.

—Te recuerdo que arrojaste mi teléfono por la ventana de la escuela cuando estábamos en la clase.

—En primera no fui yo, en segunda fue Kirino quien lo hizo, en tercera arrojó tu celular porque se había quedado trabajo en esa estúpida canción que detesto.

— ¡Pues…! Sólo cállate —ordenó la chica mientras se le venía a la mente la pregunta más frecuente en los últimos minutos—. ¿Y tu celular?

—Hum… —masculló Nishiki para luego sacar de su mochila su teléfono—, lo tengo aquí.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Y? —preguntó desinteresado Kariya.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lama a alguien, llama a alguien, llama a alguien! —exigió alterado Hikaru.

—Espera, ya lo hare, sólo déjenme que…

Antes de terminar la oración una ardilla salto a la cara del dueño del teléfono por lo que rápidamente lo soltó. Nishiki simplemente logró sacarse de la cara al animal.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos no me ayudaron?!

— ¡¿Por qué soltaste el teléfono?! —preguntaron los demás.

— ¡¿Por qué no espantaron a la ardilla?!

— ¡Ya da lo mismo! De cualquier manera moriremos en este árbol —comentó depresivamente Hikaru luego recordó un gran detalle—. ¿Kariya tu teléfono?

—Se le acabo la batería.

Sintió que todo lo que había pasado era culpa de él, se sintió molesto muy enojado por dentro, pero recordó que el rencor no servía de nada, suspiró cansado y pensó que su vida sería algo aburrido si no fuera por él, así que lo miró fijamente y se alegró.

—Ah, Kariya como veo que estaremos atorados aquí, quiero decirte que a pesar de todo los malos momentos vividos en nuestra amistad yo te seguiré considerando como uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido, sé que tal vez creas que soy muy inocente e ingenuo, pero quizá todo esto que hemos vivido es solo uno de esos viejos recuerdos que algún día veremos con diversión…

—Hikaru… eres un idiota…—susurró algo apenado, ya que todo lo dicho por su amigo era verdad, pero no lo quería decir—. A veces pienso que eres gay.

— ¡Kariya! —exclamó molesto el delantero.

—Ja, era una broma —confesó riéndose el chico del cabello azul opaco para después desordenar el cabello de su amigo—. Creo que somos mejores amigos, pero no lo divulgues.

—Está bien.

La escena era observada por Nishiki y Midori quienes se habían conmovido, por lo que dejaron sus peleas a un lado y se sonrieron. Los cuatro ya se encontraban aliviados, así que todos juntos se dieron un gran abrazo.

—Este momento es tan hermoso. —comentó casi llorando Nishiki.

—Sí, espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir. —agregó Midori.

—Ajá… —susurró Kariya mientras pensaba y se fijaba más de cerca en su mejor amigo—. Eh… ¿Hikaru y tu celular?

—Ah, mi celular… se lo di a la ardilla para que me trajera un sándwich.

Midori y Nishiki se quedaron confundidos mientras que Kariya estaba aguantándose la risa.

— ¡Hikaru eres de lo que no hay! —exclamó alegre el muchacho para luego ir a abrazarlo.

— ¿Eh?

—Jo, quien cambia su celular por un sándwich.

—Me pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Me sigue pareciendo una buena idea.

—Jajajajajaja, al fin te diviertes un poco.

—Sí, bueno es que… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la ardilla rabiosa lo ataco—. ¡Suéltame asqueroso animal! —luego de gritar trato de lanzarlo y después de unos segundos, Hikaru logró arrojar lejos a la ardilla, pero era una ardilla voladora.

— ¡Bien, Hikaru! Sabías que era una ardilla voladora y por eso la arrojaste. —felicitó Kariya.

—Claro, ya lo sabía…—mintió Hikaru.

Y en ese mismo instante un helicóptero estaba cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban, luego escucharon un grito. Pudieron observar a Midorikawa lanzándoles una escalera.

— ¡Ah, Midorikawa-san es el mejor! —exclamó alegre Kariya—. ¡Mejor que Hiroto-san!

— ¡Al fin saldremos de aquí! —gritó feliz Hikaru.

— ¡Podre comer pastel en la fiesta de Sangoku! —exclamó feliz Nishiki.

— ¡Solo suban ya!

Los cuatro subieron al transporte y pudieron ver que quien conducía el helicóptero era Hiroto. En ese instante Kariya se sintió algo asustado.

—Jejejeje, no escucho lo que dije ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo escuché y hablaremos de eso más tarde.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Hikaru.

—Ah, pues Kariya antes de venir para acá nos aviso que iba contigo a la casa de un amigo, así que al principio no nos preocupamos, en la noche nos angustiamos, por lo que revisamos las cosas de Kariya y encontramos el nombre de una chica llamada Kirino, por lo que hicimos unas llamadas, luego de unas horas supimos que estaban aquí. —aclaró Midorikawa.

—Ah… Kirino es un chico —corrigió Nishiki.

—Y… ¿por qué el helicóptero? —preguntó Midori.

—La verdad como no encontrábamos a Kariya y ya estábamos cansados de caminar decidimos volar con el helicóptero —respondió Midorikawa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Espera… "decidimos", yo no recuerdo haber dicho un sí —desmintió Hiroto—, de todas formas todo salió bien.

—Gracias. —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Por cierto, ¿podrían dejarnos en el patio de la casa de un amigo? —preguntó Kariya.

— ¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Midorikawa provocando que Hiroto suspirara pesadamente.

Así todos los jóvenes se encontraban felices de poder salir del árbol y muy animados ya que pronto irían al cumpleaños de su amigo.

* * *

Otra vez Shindou y Kirino se encontraban juntos, conversando sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Tanto el castaño como el defensa no se encontraban de humor para seguir en la escuela por lo que ambos se encontraban en el parque, rodeados de pasto, arboles, flores, niños jugando en los columpios y demás cosas. Los dos se encontraban recostados en el suelo, mirando el cielo, que no estaba muy claro ya que había un árbol arriba de ellos, visualizaban las ramas y hojas. Llevaban mucho tiempo allí recostados por lo que comenzaban a aburrirse aunque Shindou parecía estar bastante "pensativo".

—Creo que hay cosas que no pasan… —comentó a decir Kirino—, creo que lo tuyo con Akane es una de esas cosas.

—…

—No te molestes, quiero ser sincero con mi amigo.

—…

—Alégrate, lo intentaste.

—…

—Shindou.

—…

—Takuto…

—Zzzzzzzzzzzz … —susurró literalmente Shindou dando a entender que estaba dormido.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pensé que me escuchabas!

—Eh… ¿qué pasó?

—Pasa que nunca me escuchas.

—Pareces mi novia. —se quejó el castaño.

—¡Shindou, te he dicho que no me digas eso!

—Ves, siempre te quejas y eso.

—Tal vez por eso, Akane ya no te quiere.

—Retira lo que dijiste.

—No.

—Kirino Ranmaru, retira lo que dijiste.

—No lo hare.

— ¡Que lo retires!

— ¡Jamás!

— ¡Kirino!

— ¡Shindou!

— ¡Inmaduro!

— ¡Presumido!

— ¡Niña!

— ¡Mocoso berrinchudo!

—Tú… mal amigo.

— ¿Mal amigo? Estoy vestido como delincuente para ayudarte y me llamas mal amigo… yo debería decírtelo a ti.

—Ya no te enojes, me siento mal y lo único que me queda es dormir, intente todo lo que pude.

— ¿Todo?

—Sí.

—Deberías decirle…

— ¿Qué?

—Dile lo que sientes.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mira es fácil, solo son tres mágicas palabras.

—Ah… son… ¿por favor, Akane?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Panecillo… con mantequilla?

—No, son… "tú me gustas".

—…

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Kirino, somos amigos y eso, pero ya sabes que me gusta Akane.

— ¡Shindou no seas baboso! Te estoy diciendo que le digas a ella que te gusta.

—Comprendo… ¿y si me rechaza? Digo le gusta Tsurugi no me diría que sí.

—Oye, tal vez eso de Tsurugi sólo fue una confusión.

—No creo…

—Motívate un poco.

—Kirino, en verdad no sé cómo decirle…

—Haber practícalo, finge que ella está aquí.

— ¿No sería más fácil que tú fingieras ser ella?

—Shindou, me estoy molestando.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Hazlo.

—…

— ¿Y ahora?

—Me pones nervioso.

— ¿Ah?

—Digo, si yo le fuera a decirle a Akane lo que siento, tú no estarías.

— ¿Es una broma?

—No.

—Como quieras, me iré.

Así Kirino simplemente se fue atrás de un arbusto pues el castaño lo mando lejos porque no deseaba su presencia allí, luego de cinco minutos Shindou no lograba conseguir expresar lo que sentía, su amigo simplemente lo miraba con desesperación, pues el arbusto en el que se escondía era realmente incomodo. Por un instante todo parecía estúpido hasta que detrás de Shindou apareció Akane, pero no hizo ningún ruido, por lo que Shindou no sé dio cuenta mientras que Kirino sí, y como lo esperaba su amigo siguió practicando lo que diría.

—Haber… Akane…

Cuando ella escucho eso su corazón se aceleró, pero no dijo nada.

—Yo últimamente me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

Entonces ella sintió se sonrojó.

—Descubrí un par de cosas, como que cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento diferente, pero no es algo malo, quisiera decirte que me importas…

Akane tragó saliva, apretó con fuerza su cámara y sonrió.

—Tanto que siento celos de Tsurugi, de verdad… sé que te gusta y eso, pero él no es lo mejor… —sintió una gran ira y exagero un poco la forma en expresarlo—, es un idiota, sucio, asqueroso alienígena, ojala se pudra.

—Shin-Shin-sama. —tartamudeó asustada la chica.

— ¿Shin-sama? Eh, Kirino, si te burlas de mí, no es chistoso, sabes perfectamente que eso es demasiado, somos amigos y no es necesario, por favor no pidas autógrafos. —dijo Shindou obviamente jugando, pues pensaba que conversaba con él.

— ¡Akane está allí contigo! —exclamó Kirino desde su arbusto provocando que Shindou volteará a ver.

—A-Akane.

—Shin-Shin-sama.

—"_Tengo que decírselo si no jamás me volveré a ver en el espejo". _

—"_Me siento tan nerviosa… pero necesito valor para hablar y contar lo que siento"._

—Yo quisiera…—hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo—, quisiera que… —continuaron igual hasta que Shindou decidió armarse de valor.

—Akane mira yo…quiero que me contestes algo… ¿te gusta Tsurugi?

— ¿Tsurugi? Pues… no, claro que no.

— ¡No tienes porque negarlo! Yo comprendo y sé cómo te sientes.

—En verdad no me gusta… quien me gusta es otra persona.

— ¿Eh? Entonces… ¿te gusta Kirino?

—No, quien me gusta es alguien a quien admiro mucho.

—… ¿Tenma?

—Shin-sama.

—"_¿Shin-sama? Es verdad no me había dado cuenta que me dice así"._

—Usted es quien me gusta. —susurró la castaña provocando un gran sonrojo en Shindou.

—Oh, yo… quiero decirte algo… —comenzó a hablar el centrocampista para después ponerse de rodillas y tomarle una mano a la chica—, ¿quieres volver a ser mi fan número uno?

— ¿Volver? Yo siempre he sido su fan número uno y… ¿cómo supo que yo lo admiro?

—Pero… ¿tienes miles de fotos de Tsurugi en tu cámara?

— ¿Re-reviso mi cámara? Conteste también la otra pregunta.

—Ah… sí, lo siento es que… pasaron muchas cosas y me entere de otras.

—Las fotos de Tsurugi son porque él me pidió que las tomara para hacer un álbum de regalo para su hermano que está en el hospital, es por eso que estaba allí también.

—Eso explica mucho…

Y entonces se sintió tan tonto que se puse más rojo que antes.

—Yo… y-yo…

—Shin-sama…

—Aka-Akane ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? —preguntó Shindou aún estando arrodillado—. Quiero conocerte más.

—S-Sí, quiero salir con usted.

—Je, bueno… —susurró apenado el castaño para después pararse, miró a la chica una vez más y suspiró, luego intentó tomarla de la mano, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni como.

—Shin-sama, usted es una gran persona. —admitió la mánager mientras un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas apareció además de que ella le tomo la mano al castaño.

—Akane, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sangoku?

—Claro, pero antes… —dijo a medias, la gerente, para después tomar su cámara, tomar una foto y sonreír.

— ¿Y eso?

—Así recuerdo el peor viernes trece de mi vida.

— ¿Pe-peor?

—En la mañana cuando lo vi entrar con su nuevo estilo me asuste, cuando lo vi rodeado de chicas me sentí mal y ahora… me siento feliz.

—Ah, es verdad perdón por lo de la mañana.

—Ya no importa, así recordare más este día…

—Yo puedo hacer que sea más memorable —comentó el castaño acercando su rostro al de la chica de los ojos color lavanda.

El tiempo para ambos se paralizo y sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban. Shindou se acerco un poco más, a punto de darle un beso… pero Kirino llegó a interrumpir.

—¡Shindou, una ardilla rabiosa casi me muerde! Creo que era Pipo.

—¡Kirino! Te he dicho que no interrumpas.

—Lo siento, es que ese animal me recuerda mucho al que casi me mata.

— ¿Casi lo mata?

—Sí, por el me caí de las escaleras.

—Mejor nos vamos, antes de que nos quiera atacar. —dijo nervioso Shindou.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron del parque, por supuesto que la nueva pareja iba tomada de la mano y Kirino hacia el mal tercio, aunque a Shindou no le importaba, lo único que realmente le interesaba era que al fin se había aclarado ese lio con las fotos de Tsurugi. De ahora en adelante tendrá más en su mente a la castaña, ella estaría más feliz que de costumbre y Kirino… pues ahora que tiene el brazo roto tendría más atención que los demás.

* * *

Todo iba bien en la fiesta ya que Sangoku había despertado y pasaron cinco minutos sin que nada malo pasara.

—No puedo creer que me haya caído en la cabeza dos ramas, tres manzanas y cinco ardillas ¿Están seguros de que fue culpa de los alienígenas? —pregunto el portero.

—Claro Sangoku, fueron esos sucios alienígenas. —expresó Tsurugi.

—Si con alienígenas te refieres a Tsurugi entonces sí fue… —intentó hablar Tenma, pero el delantero le tapo la boca.

—Tenma, ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre la cosa que no tenías que decir.

—Hablas de que tú cabello no es natural.

—¡Eso no! Lo otro.

—Ah, lo de tu serie de acción favorita de acción en el espacio.

—¡Tampoco! Lo que pasó no hace mucho, pero para todos fue hace mucho.

—Entendido —dijo algo inseguro Tenma para después guiñarle el ojo a su amigo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¿Qué tal si rompemos la piñata? —prepuso Aoi dejando a algunos confundidos.

— ¿Piñata? —preguntó Shinsuke.

—Una piñata es un muñeco hecho de papel, adentro tiene dulces y las personas la rompen con un palo —aclaró la chica del caballo azul—. Es una gran costumbre en algunos países y también es mi regalo, Sangoku, hice una piñata.

—Oh ¿y dónde está? —preguntó emocionado el cumpleañero.

—Ya está colgada… ¡vamos ve a romperla!

—Está bien.

—Pero tenemos que vendarte lo ojos.

— ¿Y eso?

—Se supone que lo hace más divertido.

—Ojala lo sea.

—Yo digo que sí será muy divertido —comentó Taiyou.

Así le vendaron los ojos a Sangoku. Todos estaban listos para esperar a que la comenzara a golpear, pero cuando el portero comenzó a tratar de golpear la piñata, no le daba, bueno tal vez era porque Tsurugi la estaba moviendo, pero como todos querían que la rompiera ya, le pidieron que la dejara de mover. Luego de cinco minutos Sangoku no la rompía, cada vez que intentaba darle, nunca acertaba dejando a todos confundidos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aoi? ¿Acaso la piñata está mal o así es el juego? —preguntó desesperado Tsurugi.

—No sé qué pasa y el juego no es así.

—Tengo una idea —habló Taiyou mientras se acercaba a Sangoku y lo miraba fijamente, después regreso—, creo que Sangoku está embrujado o algo así.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Tenma.

—Claro que no, Tenma, no le hagas caso a Taiyou lo único que busca es molestar. —dijo Tsurugi.

—Mejor voy yo a ver qué pasa —comentó Aoi para así ir a donde se encontraba Sangoku y darse cuenta que la "piñata" era sólo un dibujo en una hoja—. ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Quién cambio la piñata por una hoja de papel?!

— ¿Ya la rompí? —preguntó Sangoku ignorando por completo la situación.

—Claro… que no. —respondió Shinsuke.

—La voy a cambiar.

La chica cambio el dibujo por la piñata de verdad, nadie sabía quien había hecho el cambio, pero por lo menos ahora si disfrutarían mucho… o al menos eso pensaron. Nuevamente Sangoku intento darle a la piñata, pero seguía sin darle y está vez ya todo estaba arreglado, aunque Tenma propuso quitarle la venda, cosa que hicieron, sin embargo todo seguía igual. No le daba, pasaron otros diez minutos y no le daba, la mayoría se estaba desesperando y cansando. Y la única chica entre todos ellos se paró molesta, se acerco al portero, con toda la ira del mundo lo cargo y lo arrojo a la piñata, la cual por fin se rompió, todo mundo se acerco a ver los "dulces", pero no había nada.

— ¿Y los dulces? —preguntó Taiyou.

—Pe-Pero… yo le puse dulces a mí piñata… esperen está no es la mía.

—Oh, es mía, le iba a poner balones, pero no me dio tiempo —aclaró Tenma.

— ¡Ah! Está fiesta está de mal en peor y además la mayoría ni vino.

En medio de la depresión llegó un helicóptero que aterrizó ahí mismo donde estaban, de ahí salieron Kariya, Hikaru, Nishiki y Midori.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron los cuatro.

— ¡Llegaron! —exclamaron todos alegres.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó Shinsuke.

—Atorados en un estúpido árbol —respondió Kariya.

—Sin comida —dijo Hikaru.

—Sin agua —agregó Midori.

—Y sin un baño —terminó de decir Nishiki asqueando a varios.

—Demasiada información —se quejó Aoi.

—Veo que la fiesta está algo…deprimente —señalo Hikaru.

—Es que la mayoría no vino por ser viernes trece —indicó Tenma.

—Ni si quiera Shindou vino —dijo Tsurugi.

Y como arte de magia llegaron Kirino, Shindou y Akane.

—Hey, que fiesta… ¿qué le pasó a Sangoku? —cuestionó asustado Kirino.

—Se cayó. —dijeron algunos nerviosos.

La mayoría comenzó a notar que Shindou venia tomado de la mano con Akane.

— ¿Por qué viene tomados de la mano? —preguntó Shinsuke.

—Es que están enamorados. —respondió Kirino para molestar a su amigo, por supuesto que hizo sonrojar a la pareja.

—Ya era hora —comentó Midori.

Luego de unos minutos la mayoría comenzó a murmurar sobre la nueva noticia aunque los chico no parecían comprender bien la razón por la que Shindou y Akane ahora salen. Unos instantes después Haruna y Tachimukai llegaron para animarlos un poco, al rato Sangoku despertó y la mayoría le comenzó a entregar sus regalos. Él único que se sentía mal por no tener algo decente era Hikaru, busco en su mochila algo y lo que encontró fue una revista sobre una serie de televisión algo famosa.

—Hum… no le puedo dar esto.

—Hikaru, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sangoku—. Te veo algo deprimido.

—Es sólo… que no sé… lo único que tengo que darte de cumpleaños es está revista. —dijo deprimido el pequeño mientras le entregaba el objeto.

—Oh, son los "Súper Doce" la serie de futbol más famosa.

— ¡¿Te gusto?!

— ¡Claro! Está serie trata de un equipo de bajo rango que sobresale con el tiempo… mi personaje favorito es Ando, es el mejor portero de toda la serie, todo esta serie es producida por "Livello 7".

— ¿Livello 7? —preguntó Kariya quien había escuchado la conversación—. ¿Qué no es la revista, productora, creadora, escritora, pintora, exportadora, carpintera, portera, compradora…?

Kariya siguió así por cinco minutos.

—Ah… etcétera. —terminó al fin Kariya—. El punto es que es de la serie "Súper Doce"

—Ajá, gracias Hikaru, es uno de los mejores regalos.

— ¡Disfrútalo!

Luego de unos minutos volvieron a intentar lo de la piñata, pero esta vez se aseguraron de que tuviera dulces y todo, está vez si le vendaron los ojos al cumpleañero y como sabían que Sangoku no le iba a dar a la piñata, Tsurugi secretamente la rompía con sus puños mientras que el portero lanzaba palazos al aire. Todo mundo parecía estar feliz, los adultos conversaban, los adolescentes se divertían y la nueva pareja de Raimon se alejo un poco de la escena para un poco más de privacidad. Él la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y…? —preguntó Shindou—. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

—Creo que en… un be-beso. —dijo algo apenada la chica.

—Bien. —masculló el castaño mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica, después acercaba su cara a la de ella.

Akane y Shindou eran tan felices. Se querían, sentían ese clic que los unía, algo tan simple como un hospital fue el lugar que los unió más. También había que agradecer a Kirino, el gran amigo del centrocampista que siempre lo apoya.

Ahora sí el castaño estaba seguro de lo que haría, besaría a su chica de los ojos color lavanda, a pocos centímetros de besarla, sentían la respiración del otro además de los latidos.

—Akane, te quiero mucho.

—Yo también.

Y… a Shindou le llegó una alarma al teléfono.

—Espera… —susurró mientras miraba su teléfono el cual indicaba un mensaje que le indicaba ver un mensaje, era la dirección de un video, unos instantes después lo vio y se dio cuenta que era una grabación de cuando él y Kirino intentaban espantar a la ardilla, pronto vio las visitas y noto que eran más de tres mil también se dio cuenta que fue subido por un compañero suyo—. ¡Kariya!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido estando detrás de Shindou.

— ¿Por qué subiste esto? ¡Ya tiene más de tres mil visitas!

—Jajajajajaja, en primera lo hice porque era divertido y en segunda ahí dice más de tres billones jajajajajaja.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Kariya!

Unos minutos después todos disfrutaron de la fiesta aunque Kariya estaba algo adolorido luego de haber intentado huir pues se cayó, pero aparte de eso todos disfrutaban la hermosa fiesta juntos sin preocupación esperando lo mejor… además Shindou se dio cuenta que habrá más de una oportunidad para estar con su "_fan número uno". _

The End xD (?)

* * *

Notas finales de la autora (?):

*=Ricky Ricón es un chico con mucho dinero, que salía en un programa de televisión y películas, es rubio y eso xD, no me pertenece.

**= TubeYou es parodia de Youtube.

***= Pipo es una ardilla perteneciente a otro fanfic que tengo aquí en este fanfic todavía vive y tiene muchos hijos xD.

****=Lagrimas de cocodrilos significa que son lagrimas fingidas sin valor alguno xD

*****=Novios de manita sudada, es cuando solo una pareja solo anda tomada de la mano sin hacer nada fuera de ello es un tipo de relación inocente.

Por último aclaro que "Súper Doce" es una parodia de Súper once (Inazuma Eleven), que yo junto a mis hermanos creamos un día cuando empezamos a ver la serie xD, siempre soñé con hacer la parodia… e incluso tengo nombres parodia de los personajes, todo hecho por la productora Livello 7 © xD esto si se me ocurrió a mí xD Es mi propia productora que algún día tendré (?). Apóyenme y así haremos lo que queramos xD.

Bueno por último he de decir que tenía planeado subirlo el veinticuatro para una persona muy especial… ella es mi mejor amiga en la página es MoonstoneIce31585 (Moon-chan) Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, te agradezco nuestra amistad y espero que dure por siempre. ¡Gracias por todo!

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen reviews o Fav e incluso Follows xD.

Feliz año 2014 a todos. Mi último fanfic del año :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
